High throughput wireless local area networks (WLANs) may transmit more than one spatial data stream using more than one antenna. The receiving station may need to transmit an acknowledge frame or other control response frame back to the transmitting station, however the transmitting station may have difficulty calculating the contents of the duration/ID field of the transmitting frame and the modulation and coding scheme used for the acknowledge frame.